


One Click

by SamThatWriter



Series: YamaTsukki AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Makeup artist Nishinoya Yuu, Model Tsukishimas, Tsukishima is a thirsty fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: Ah yes, good old Model Tsukishima with coffeeshop worker Yamaguchi-ANYWAY I LOVE THEM THANK YOU GOODNIGHT
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: YamaTsukki AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	One Click

Yamaguchi quickly scribbled down the order, heading back to the machines, picking up a cup on the way. Yamaguchi was often forgetful when making orders, having to quickly scribble them down to not forget a step. Yamaguchi’s concentration increased a lot when he started an order, but he always forgot what the actual order is when it comes to the last part. Did they want more whip or none? Caramel or chocolate? 

He took a deep breath, focusing on the task in front of him. 

Yamaguchi was indebted to the owner of the coffee shop, and he wanted to make sure that everything ran smoothly for him. He wanted to do his best so that the coffee shop that got him through college would still be around for other students. 

Yamaguchi smiled, getting to work. He finished up the order smoothly, heading back out to the front, quickly reading the name on the cup. 

“Tsukishima?” 

All eyes were now on Yamaguchi as the name was called out throughout the shop. 

A man stood up, his height taking Yamaguchi by surprise. He shoved a pair of broken glasses on his nose, sighing. His hair was a mop, the blonde bangs falling on top of the frames. He was rather slim, but his face was very striking. 

The whispers erupted around the shop, catching Yamaguchi by surprise. Whoever this was, they had certainly made an impact. He heads up to the counter, his long fingers wrapping around Yamaguchi’s hand. 

Yamaguchi smiles, letting go of the cup. “Have a great day, Tsukishima-san. I hope you enjoy your coffee.” 

Tsukishima smiles slightly. “Thank you.” His voice was surprisingly deep, and it caught Yamaguchi completely by surprise.

Yamaguchi gave him a wide smile, going to pick up the next order. 

As Tsukishima walked out the door, the whispers grew louder. “Oh my god, that was Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru’s younger brother!” 

“I heard that his first magazine debut is coming out soon!” 

Yamaguchi turned to the cashier, who was currently fawning in awe. 

“Tsukishima Kei?” Yamaguchi questioned. “Who’s he?” 

The entire coffee shop turns their eyes to him, and Sugawara laughs. 

“It’s no surprise you don’t know him, Yamaguchi. His brother is a world-famous model from this area, Tsukishima Akiteru.” Suga smiles. “Didn’t you see how good-looking he was? I can’t wait to see how he debuts as a model.” 

Yamaguchi smiles. “Ah, alright. His brother must be a big deal, then.” 

“Seriously? You just talked with him so casually and you’re not phased?” Hinata peeks out from the back. 

“I mean, yeah. He’s a customer. Even if he’s famous, I’m sure he’s glad I treated him like just another person.” Yamaguchi smiles. 

“As cool-headed as ever, Yamaguchi.” Suga smiles. “Keep up the good work.” 

Yamaguchi smiles, picking up his shoulders. “Yes!” 

\----

Kei quickly decided that he loved the Honeydew Tea and Coffee Shop. Despite the crowd’s stares, he still felt like a person when the barista talked to him. His heart thumped in his chest, and his shaking hands threatened to spill the coffee, but he kept it under control until he reached the studio. 

“You’re late.” Kageyama tapped his foot. “What took you so long?” 

“Bought coffee. I have a life too, King.” Kei rolled his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Where?” Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his head. 

“Honeydew Tea and Coffee.” Kei smiles, the pleasant warmth of the barista’s hand and the coffee sending his heart pounding. He took another sip, only the image of the cute barista’s smile filling his head.

Kei didn’t need an extra whip to know he was whipped. 

And getting extremely cheesy. 

“Right. You’ll have to take me someday.” Kageyama rolls his eyes, heading towards the studio. “Come on, we have to get in some good pics with these blushy smiles of yours, they’ll work well for the perfume ad.” 

Kageyama’s words knocked the pleasant smile right off of his face, and the next few photoshoots were all that occupied his mind. “Right.” 

“Did you ever catch the name of the cute barista?” Kageyama asks him, and the small smile returns. 

“His nametag said, Yamaguchi. It fits him, it’s cute just like his freckles.” 

Kageyama chuckles. “You’re so whipped.” 

\----

Tsukishima was back in the shop for the next few weeks, Yamaguchi noticed. They talked a lot more, and Yamaguchi was starting to enjoy his company. 

When a man with black hair tapped on Tsukishima’s shoulder and told him it was time to go one day, Yamaguchi almost started to miss him before he even left. 

“Ah wait, this is the Yamaguchi you told me about, right Kei?” Tsukishima flushed slightly, and Yamaguchi smiled. 

“Shut up, Kageyama.” Tsukishima avoided Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Don’t talk about it.” 

“Hah? I can talk about it if I want.” Kageyama frowned. “You’re lucky I covered for you, otherwise your father wouldn’t be happy about you missing a photoshoot to talk to a cute barista.” 

Yamaguchi blushed slightly. “Um, thank you?” 

Tsukishima chuckled. “Thank you, I guess.” 

Hinata bounded out of the backroom, humming slightly. “Yamaguchi, you’re free to take a break. Suga and I can cover since it’s so quiet.” 

Yamaguchi smiled. “Thanks, Hinata.” 

Hinata smiled, slapping Yamaguchi on the back, to which Yamaguchi lurched forwards. “No problem!” 

When Yamaguchi turned back to the people in front of the counter, Kageyama’s full attention was on Hinata, and Tsukishima seemed to be laughing at him. 

Yamaguchi giggled, stepping out from behind the counter. “Let’s go sit somewhere since we have time.” He pulled Tsukishima along to a booth, leaving Kageyama to awkwardly stare at Hinata while he worked. “I don’t think I properly introduced myself, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi!” 

Tsukishima smiled. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“And sadly, you’re Tsukishima Kei the famous model.” Yamaguchi sat down, his nose flipped into the air.

Tsukishima laughed, sitting on the opposite side of him. “I don’t usually get adventures like this. It’s kinda thrilling, don’t you think?” 

Yamaguchi smiled, and he hopped out of his seat to slide in next to Tsukishima. “Mhm. But I like seeing you face to face more.” 

Tsukishima smiled, his face flushing with Yamaguchi this close to him. 

“We’re always standing behind counters, let’s talk without something between us, right?” Yamaguchi laughed, resting his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

Tsukishima smiled, wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi’s waist. “Of course.” 

It was Yamaguchi’s turn to flush red, a clear smile on his face, and for the first time, Tsukishima could see Yamaguchi’s freckles. 

“Your freckles look cute.” Tsukishima smiles, a finger covering one on Yamaguchi’s face. “Suits you.” 

“Thank you…” Yamaguchi managed to squeak out. 

“You should come to visit the agency sometimes. I think I could find a photoshoot for the two of us.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart thumped in his chest, every word Tsukishima spoke making him flush even redder. 

“Honestly, you would look good in front of the camera.” 

Yamaguchi smiled, suddenly aware of Tsukishima’s hand wrapped around his hip, his fingers reaching Yamaguchi’s stomach. 

“Are you flirting with me?” 

Yamaguchi suddenly regretted the thought even coming to his head, and he wanted so badly for Suga to call him back to work, but it seemed that Suga was not rooting for him staying alive today. Tsukishima Kei was going to kill him. 

Tsukishima laughed, his hand moving up slightly to rest in the middle of his torso. 

“What gave you that idea?” Tsukishima was suddenly close, Yamaguchi’s heart beating right up his throat. 

Oh, Tsukishima Kei was going to kill him. 

\-----

Kei flopped down on the chair, sighing dramatically. 

“So, it’s been how many weeks since you met this boy?” 

“This is more than the fake crushes I’ve had in the past, Akiteru.” Kei looks over at his older brother. “I’m not just idolizing him.” 

“Are you sure? Is he someone I know?” Akiteru sits next to him. “Oh, it’s Kageyama, right?” 

Kei snorted. “Kageyama, are you kidding? The King of the camera? No sir.” 

Akiteru smiles. “A guess. Who is it, then?” 

“Not someone famous.” Kei smiled, remembering Yamaguchi’s flushed face, his freckles sticking out from the blush, a content smile on his face. “He’s… a barista.” 

“Wow, it isn’t you idolizing someone this time.” Akiteru laughed, and Kei slapped his shoulder. “If you like him as much as you say you do, then you wouldn’t mind me inviting him for a photoshoot with you.” 

Kei imagined Yamaguchi sitting on Kageyama’s stool, a serene look on his face, his hands slightly squeezing his thighs, teasing Kei. Yamaguchi’s face morphed into a smirk, and the camera clicked as Kei’s face practically lit on fire. 

“I’m taking this as a yes and inviting him.” Akiteru noticed his younger brother’s flaming face. 

Kei buried his head in his hands. “If you do, I will die.” 

Akiteru laughed. “I’m gonna go talk to Kageyama.” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

\-----

Yamaguchi clutched onto the piece of paper for dear life, his nerves making his hands shake like mad. He looked up at the building, then back down at the bodyguards standing in front of the door. Yamaguchi cautiously approached them, handing one the piece of paper that Kageyama had dropped off the other day. 

Yamaguchi’s nerves soared, but the one nodded and opened the door for him, and Yamaguchi stepped into the large lobby. His nerves calmed slightly seeing someone that looked an awful lot like Tsukishima, but he resisted the urge to call out when his smile looked slightly different. 

The man spotted him and made his way over. “You’re Yamaguchi, right?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, staying silent. 

“Great to meet you! I’m Tsukishima Akiteru, Kei’s older brother.” Akiteru smiled, shaking his hand. “Welcome!” 

“Ah, I thought you looked a little familiar.” Yamaguchi’s nerves calmed, but only slightly as he realized this was a very famous model standing in front of him. Not only that but the one who invited him here in the first place. 

Akiteru laughed. “Alright, Kei is just finishing up a shoot with Kageyama, so we’ll get you in some light makeup so you’re all ready when he’s done.” Akiteru winked, and Yamaguchi smiled. 

“Alright, lead the way.” 

\---

Kei relaxed, Kageyama clapping his hands as the shoot finished. “Alright, head back to Nishinoya to touch up your makeup and take a break. I’ve got another shoot.” 

Kei frowned. “You never have shoots without me, though.” 

Kageyama grinned. “You’ll see him in the green room, I bet. And when you do, you won’t want to even take a break.” 

Kei’s brow furrowed. “Okay?” He started to head back to the green room as the set changed, but instead of the door, he ran into someone. “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“Ah, Tsukishima. Your shoot finished up?” 

Kei shouldn’t have been surprised. He should have expected that Kageyama would only have a different person to shoot if it wasn’t Kageyama. 

“Yamaguchi.” Kei smiles. “I’m surprised to see you here.” 

Yamaguchi smiles. “Ah, yeah… I’m a little nervous.” 

Kei made eye contact with him, and his heart soared. His freckles were more obvious, his sleek jawline highlighted. Yamaguchi smiled, and Kei swore he would faint. Kei found his voice caught in his throat, Yamaguchi’s prominent features making him unable to look away. 

“Kei?” Yamaguchi frowns, and Kei thinks he’s lost his mind. Yamaguchi looks hot even when he’s sad. 

“You…” Kei managed to blurt out. “You look fucking fantastic.” 

The world around them stopped, all eyes on them. Yamaguchi smiled, rubbing the back of his knuckles on Kei’s cheek. 

“You too.” Yamaguchi passes, him, and Kei lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Kei stumbles into the green room, plopping down in Nishinoya’s chair. 

“Damn, Kei. Your boyfriend is hot as fuck.” Nishinoya grins, pulling out his brushes.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Kei mumbles, leaning his head back. 

“Not yet, cause god damn you’re both so gay for each other.” Nishinoya starts touching up his makeup. “So gay, Kei. You’re so gay.” 

“I know.” Kei groans. “But damnit Yuu, he’s so hot. How did you make him even more beautiful? Is that possible?” 

“It was your brother’s artist.” Nishinoya grins. “He had the shades of Yamaguchi’s skin tone, all I have is yours.” 

Kei sighs. “Makes sense. I just… oh my god, Yuu. He’s so hot. He’s going to kill me.” 

Nishinoya laughs. “I bet he’s thinking the same thing. You should go and watch his shoot, I bet he’s nervous.” 

Kei nods. “Yeah, alright. I think I will.” 

Nishinoya finishes his makeup and practically shoves Kei out the door. “Go get your mans, Kei!” 

Kei chuckles, heading out into the main room. 

“Just in time. Go out and sit next to him on the couch.” Kageyama ordered, and Kei passed the camera to see Yamaguchi draped out on a pure black couch that had been moved in earlier. Yamaguchi smiles, as Kei took the other side of the couch. “Holding each other.” 

Kei wraps his arm around Yamaguchi, leaning up against his shoulder. Yamaguchi ends up looking into Kei’s eyes, and the two stayed there for a moment as the camera clicked. 

“Perfect chemistry.” Kageyama stands up. “Shift it a little up.” 

They both sat up slightly, and Yamaguchi’s face ended up way closer than he meant. Kei wrapped his hand around Yamaguchi’s head, keeping it in place. Yamaguchi’s face heated up, and his heart sped up. 

“Yamaguchi, you should come in more often.” Akiteru peeked in the room, chuckling. “Kei looks much more relaxed than he usually does.” 

Kei rolled his eyes, grinning, and all Yamaguchi could hear was the blood pumping through his ears, the sound of the camera completely drowned out. 

“You look even more gorgeous,” Yamaguchi whispered, Kei’s face heating up slightly. 

“You too.” 

\----

“Alright. I’ll work with these.” Kageyama clicked off his camera, and Yamaguchi stood up. 

“Thank you for working with me.” Yamaguchi smiled. 

“My pleasure.” Kageyama grinned. “I’ll shut the door behind me, lovebirds.” 

Kei growled, standing up from his seat. 

Yamaguchi giggles nervously, turning to Kei and smiling. His makeup was worn off by this point, but Kei didn’t care. That just made it that much easier to kiss him right then and there.

Kei smiles, gently rubbing a thumb across Yamaguchi’s cheek. Yamaguchi was surprisingly calm, especially when Kei’s hand sneaked around to the back of Yamaguchi’s head to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Yamaguchi pinched his neck slightly, giggling. 

“Th-That tickles!” 

Kei’s heart swelled. Yamaguchi Tadashi was going to be the absolute death of him, he was sure of it.

“Tadashi, holy fuck you’re so hot.” The words spilled out of Kei’s mouth, catching Yamaguchi extremely off guard. 

Yamaguchi bit a part of his bottom lip, and Kei almost died right then and there. “M-Me?” 

“Of course, you. God, do you know how many times a day I’ve thought about you biting my lip like that? How good your hands would feel just casually running down my arms, locking onto my hands…” Kei flushed red, his breathing growing unsteady. 

Yamaguchi’s face flushed red, pulling his hands up to Kei’s shoulders, his fingers gently skimming down his arms. His hands reached the bottom, gently squeezing Kei’s hands, and Kei momentarily forgot how to breathe. “Like that…?” 

“God, I wanna kiss you.” Kei groaned. “So badly. So fucking badly.” 

“What’s stopping you, Kei?” 

Kei lost control of his body in that moment, pulling Yamaguchi up to meet his lips, and the world moved in slow motion. Yamaguchi’s hands made their way up to Kei’s neck, wrapping around them to keep himself up. Kei kept his hands around Yamaguchi’s waist, and the kiss slowly got deeper as time went on. Yamaguchi pulled himself back for air, his face a tint of pink. Kei smiles slightly, seeing how out of breath Yamaguchi is, hearing his panting over the blood rushing in his ears. 

“I love you so much, Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Kei sighed, pressing his forehead to Yamaguchi’s. “I want so badly to call you mine. I want to mark all over your dark skin, telling people you’re taken, you’re off bounds for flirting. I want to make people take a double-take at your beauty.” 

Yamaguchi grins. “Well, Kei… What’s stopping you?” 

That’s all he needs to hear. 

\-----

Yamaguchi seemed forgetful. He often forgot what he had for breakfast, what his favorite food was, and even what some of his friends’ nicknames were. 

But Yamaguchi could never forget Tsukishima Kei, and the new life he lives with his boyfriend. It was hard alright, and he could seldom remember the flight schedules for the next day. 

Nevertheless, he loved the thrill of it. The thrill of simply squeezing each other’s hands during a photoshoot, his face plastered all over billboards, keeping his head tucked under as his hand managed to snag his boyfriend’s. 

Yamaguchi loved every second of it. 

He loved every moment with Kei. He loved it when Nishinoya would yell at him seeing the love bites on his neck. He loved it when Kageyama would yell at them to focus. He loved it when Kei would pull him closer to him on purpose, heat spreading through his cheeks. 

But what Yamaguchi loved most was waking up early in the morning to see Kei asleep in the hotel bed next to him, the soft glow of the sun peeking through the curtains, falling on Kei’s face as he slept. Yamaguchi always lost his breath at that moment, his fingers gently curling through Kei’s hair as the sun rose. 

Yamaguchi was one of the luckiest men on earth. He knew this. 

Yamaguchi loved Tsukishima Kei. And Yamaguchi was lucky enough that Tsukishima Kei loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, good old Model Tsukishima with coffeeshop worker Yamaguchi- 
> 
> ANYWAY I LOVE THEM THANK YOU GOODNIGHT


End file.
